1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit arrangement with at least one circuit board which, at the input side can be removably connected via input contacts with control outputs, digital signal inputs, analog signal inputs, clock signal inputs and/or message signal connections of a computer processor, and which has at the output side at least one multi-pin plug connector, the contacts of which are designed to be connected with users or loads, emitter contacts, analog signal emitters, frequency signal emitters and/or message circuits, and where input or output circuits, such as a circuit amplifier, a threshold value discriminator, an amplifier, a filter circuit and/or an adapter circuit are placed between the input contacts and the output contacts.
2. The Prior Art
In known input/output circuit arrangements for computers, a plurality of input and output circuits are disposed on a printed circuit board, which are connected at one side with a data and control signal bus and at the other side, via a pluggable cable connector, with sensors, switches or users, such as magnetic coils, motors, etc. The number of cable connection points on the circuit board is limited by spatial considerations and, within the range of the predetermined maximum number, the circuit board is provided with a varying number of input or output circuits, depending on the requirements of the individual input/output device which is to be connected, so that, depending on the different uses, a great many different circuit boards must be designed and stored for each computer.